


countdown

by myoi



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, back with more minayeon fluff for no reason, forewarning: this is VERY cheesy., should've been published on nye but well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myoi/pseuds/myoi
Summary: Who would've known that a few words are all it takes to get Mina out of her comfort zone? (Spoiler alert: Nayeon knew.)
Relationships: Im Nayeon & Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 148





	countdown

**Author's Note:**

> back again with my bi-yearly minayeon one-shots! so here's cute minayeon to help us get through this drought

Mina is not a boring person. Although she would prefer the term “introvert”, she considers herself extroverted enough to not be called boring. She goes to enough college parties one can go to without causing permanent brain damage to themselves. She’s always doing an activity that she enjoys and is never forced to do, even if it includes the typically boring knitting. She has fun wherever she goes, be it a movie or a casual coffee hangout.

So when Nayeon dismissively called her boring over a New Year’s Eve party, she was _very_ offended.

“Well, I’m sorry for not seeing anything special in celebrating a new year like _you_ , I guess.” She retorted, getting defensive by the second.

Nayeon scoffed, “It’s all about fresh starts, Mina. _That’s_ what I’m celebrating. A _fresh start.”_

Rolling her eyes but still keeping her defensive guard on, Mina scrolled on her phone while replying to Nayeon. “And I don’t need a new year to start anything fresh. So, what now?”

The older girl scoffed once more, (this time with more personal offense taken) clearly missing the rhetorical question. “ _Now_ , you have to come with me to this party. Don’t be bor-“

“Im Nayeon I swear to god if you call me boring one more time I’ll give you a ‘fresh start’ to find somewhere else to live.” Mina interrupted threateningly, eliciting a laugh from Nayeon.

“Okay you big baby. Come on, what do you say?” Nayeon offered once more, except less degrading this time.

The younger girl sighed deeply. Was she actually considering this? A classic New Year’s party with the loud countdown to the new year by the second. Maybe religiously watching _If I Stay_ at the age of 16 would finally prove useful.

“Yeah, fine. But I am _not_ gonna be the designated driver. If I’m doing this I’m getting as shitfaced as possible.” Mina finally replied, heading to her room with a squealing Nayeon behind her.

The ride to the party, Mina thought, was more fun than the party could possibly be. Mainly because Nayeon had brought her flask filled with, and to quote her, “any alcoholic thing I could find, could be rubbing alcohol” and slightly tipsy Nayeon is way funnier than sober Nayeon. She didn’t think full-on drunk Nayeon would be so fun.

“Why do you think so?” Nayeon had asked, and Mina didn’t even realize she had said that out loud.

She stammered for a second. Tipsy Mina isn’t as eloquent as sober Mina, she realized.

“I don’t know, I never saw you _drunk_ drunk you know, I think you’d be a sad drunk.”

“Well, you’re wrong,” Nayeon paused to take a sip from the flask. ( _This could actually be rubbing alcohol_ , Nayeon thought, _but Mina doesn’t need to know that_.)

“I am actually a horny drunk.” Nayeon announced, smiling a little too smug at Mina’s grimace.

“I’m joking. Kinda. I’m more of a loving, clingy drunk.” She replied truthfully this time, yet Mina’s disgusted reaction seemed to only intensify.

“God, that’s way worse. I’d rather have horny you than corny you.” Mina said, pausing to laugh at her words. “Wait, this kinda rhymes.” She laughs harder to the point she’s tearing up, and Nayeon joins her while their driver merely glances their way before shaking his head and focusing on the road.

She didn’t anticipate leaving the Uber and getting to the actual party would be this hard to do, given that they didn’t even finish the entire flask. Yet after ten minutes of struggling to pay for the ride, Mina realized this was definitely a bad idea.

“We shouldn’t have, what do you kids call it, pre-game? Yeah. We shouldn’t have pre-gamed, Nayeon. The man almost left without the money because we were laughing too much.” Mina said as soon as they left the car, while Nayeon was still reeling from the encounter with the driver.

“Yeah well the 1000 won bill does look funny,” She replied, catching her breath. “He’s just boring. Hey, we should invite him to this party!” Nayeon slapped Mina’s shoulder with the back of her hand as if to get her attention, only to hurt the poor girl.

“Come on, this way. I think.” Nayeon was moving now, with Mina’s arm in her hand. (The other one was rubbing the battered shoulder)

It was exactly how Mina had expected it to be. Maybe corny young adult movies proved to be occasionally useful.

She didn’t lose Nayeon though, here’s one thing those movies never told her: you actually are capable of keeping track of your friend in a house party.

They’re currently seated on… something. Mina guesses. They’re either on the balcony or the roof, because she can see people moving downstairs, and the dark night sky with surprisingly a lot of stars visible.

Nayeon interrupted their comfortable silence. “This is the part where you show me all the constellations.”

The younger girl laughed, taking a sip from her drink. “I would, but my knowledge about astrology is as extensive as sun signs would be.”

Nayeon shifted in her seat to face Mina. “Okay, wait, I’ll show you a constellation.” She brought out a single finger, her hands slightly shaky, and placed it in the middle of Mina’s forehead.

“One,” She started counting, her finger slowly tracing the moles on the younger girl’s face. She paused her tracing, “Wait, I’m counting the smaller ones too.”

Mina shyly smiled and nodded, signaling for Nayeon to continue.

By the time she had reached the number ten, her voice was barely above a whisper, and their faces a little too close for her liking. (Her _logical_ liking. If anything, they’re not as half as close as Nayeon would want them to be.)

Just as Mina was about to lean in and close that gap Nayeon hated so much, Nayeon’s logical side (or the annoyingly loud side, as Nayeon decided to call it now) Nayeon pulled back to check the time. “How do we still have two hours to midnight? I thought we arrived here by 11PM.” Nayeon said a little breathless.

“Yeah,” Mina breathed out, “We got a little too tipsy for an Uber ride, I guess.”

The time went by faster than they predicted it would, and much lighter too. None of them brought up their almost-kiss, as if it didn’t happen. Years of mutual pining probably desensitized their feelings towards little actions like that.

Despite Nayeon being the extreme believer in fresh starts, however, it was Mina who planned to take initiative again this time. She liked being at this party, so maybe Nayeon wasn’t wrong about everything this night holds.

“30 minutes left. Tell me, what are your resolutions for the New Year?” Mina started as soon as they sat back down again after getting their drinks refilled. (And after sneaking out a bottle of cherry vodka, they weren’t gonna get up again.)

Nayeon hummed, “I want to quit smoking, for real this time. Maybe even regularly work out, too.”

Mina nodded. “Yeah, I like that quitting part. It’s about time anyways, you’re getting too old for the biker girl thing you have going on.” She chuckled, earning herself a light slap across the (same!) shoulder.

“Shut up, you liked that biker girl thing, I’m not forgetting.” Nayeon retorted, taking a sip from her drink.

“Anyways,” Nayeon started a few minutes later, “Do you have any resolutions?”

Mina shrugged, “Not really. I’m already doing something I never saw myself doing fifteen minutes before midnight.”

Nayeon raised an eyebrow at her. “That’s not how resolutions work, baby. Come on, give me anything.”

The younger girl sighed, successfully ignoring the _baby_ that was thrown in the middle of the sentence. “Fine,” she began, “I’m gonna do _another_ thing I never saw myself doing. How about that?”

The other girl nodded, sipping on her drink. “Good enough for me, I suppose.”

Soon enough it was five minutes to midnight, and for some reason Mina could feel her heart racing by the _second_ , she was sure the older girl was going through the same thing.

“Hey, let’s go up to the roof, it would have a better view of the fireworks.” Nayeon suggested, pulling her –and the cherry vodka –as she stood up.

 _So we_ are _on the balcony,_ Mina thought, as they rushed back into the house and on the stairs as well.

Much to their surprise the roof was relatively empty, save for the three couples on there. _The irony,_ Mina thought, as they leaned against a wall next to each other, only seeing the sky now.

“A New year, Mina-yah.” Nayeon spoke softly as she braced herself for the last moments of the year. They should be hearing people counting down any second now.

The younger girl promised herself the second she starts hearing the countdown, she’d move closer to Nayeon. But as she heard the crowd shout “ _TEN!_ ” she felt frozen all of a sudden.

She quickly snapped out of her daze, so by the time she was facing Nayeon, they were counting at nine.

At eight, Mina looked into Nayeon’s eyes. She found the confirmation she needed, and stepped closer.

Seven. She was now pressed into the older girl, who was pressed against the wall.

Six. “I’m gonna kiss you, is that okay?”

Five. “Can’t go into the new year without a kiss now, can I?”

Four. “Don’t be smug. We literally only have three seconds.”

Three. “You’re crazy, of course I’m gonna be smug.”

Two. “Shh, you’re ruining the moment.”

One.

Nayeon didn’t get her shot at a witty comeback, because Mina’s lips were on hers in a flash, and stayed there past the “ _HAPPY NEW YEAR!_ ” and the loud cheers and fireworks going on in the background. There were a different kind of fireworks going off inside both of their chests right now, as Mina took control of the kiss, breaking it about a whole minute later to catch their breaths.

Nayeon broke the silence by a tiny giggle, which turned into a loud laugh, and Mina couldn’t help but do the same.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but, was that your resolution?” Nayeon asked in the middle of her laughs, her face had taken a soft shade of pink by now, and her lips slightly swollen. Mina thought she looked perfect in that moonlight.

“Yeah, I guess.” Mina sighed out, closing the gap between them once more, only for Nayeon to break it.

“Okay, I hate to break it to you baby, but this doesn’t count.” She said, smiling and leaning in once more.

“What do you mean doesn’t count? I didn’t see myself taking initiative.” Mina defended herself between tiny kisses the other girl insisted on giving her.

Humming, Nayeon pulled away as she wrapped her hands around Mina’s neck. “Yeah, I get that. But you did that _before_ the New Year. Doesn’t count.” She explained, shrugging at the end.

“I kissed you into the new year, literally.” She countered.

“You started the action before the new year. Does. Not. Count. Give it up, Mina.” Nayeon finalized, with a self-satisfied smile on her lips.

“You just wanna take me zip-lining, is that it?”

“Oh, absolutely. We’re doing that as a third date, so no pressure yet.” Nayeon giggled, leaning in for another kiss.

Mina sighed, reciprocating Nayeon’s actions. “Fine,” she said, “But if we die you should know that I really like you.”

The older girl laughed at her already being worried. “If we die, which won’t happen, I’d like you to know that I really like you too.”

“Okay, now that we settled this, _and_ went to a party, can we go home now?” Mina requested, moving backwards with Nayeon still attached at her neck.

“No?” Nayeon narrowed her eyes at the girl who was now attempting to escape. “The fun is just starting, Myoui. Let’s go to the pool or play beer pong or something.” She suggested as they headed for the stairs.

“Beer pong?” Mina questioned, grimacing. “Sounds…” She paused, considering for a second, with Nayeon side-eyeing her uncharacteristic decision to play. “Good, I guess. Wait, let’s do the pool thing first, then some beer pong.”

The older girl squealed of happiness and excitement. “I can’t believe I’m getting you to do this, let’s fucking go, baby!”

Mina followed Nayeon, who was now interlacing their hands together as she guided them to the pool. She looked at their entwined hands and thought to herself, maybe she can start doing new things she wouldn’t necessarily do, if Nayeon would always look this happy while they were doing so.

She can see herself getting out of her comfort zone for Nayeon, but she won’t tell her that yet. They have forever (she hopes) to spend with each other.

Today was just the beginning.


End file.
